Character Database
These is the list of characters that Kira made along his life. Each character can be a copy but all of the characters can be unique in general. The characters are made by series or by generations found on this list. NOTE: Some characters found in the least have a real life counterpart and may be are for who they are. People who abuse these counterparts are responsible for those who they offend. As of the moment, there are''' 222 characters''' in the current list. Saviors of Furria Saviors 1st Generation The first generation of saviors are originally created for a "Slice of Life/Adventure" comic named the "HAC" or Hidden Anthropomorphic Compound where a group of volunteering kids from different schools offered to help on research by testing out anthromorphism and setting out on daily tasks in a remote location. To cope up with the Furria series, they ended up being in the world of Furriraria by accident and sacrificed themselves to save the world. Only very few saviors remain and calls for the next generation to take over. The saviors that survived are shown in bold text. Trivia *The saviors are originally planned to only have unique species. Unknowingly, there are two tadpoles(Pururun and Tamiru) and two rabbits(Chico and Ino). *The characters are all balanced in gender, 30 males and 30 females. *19 of the saviors, are passed on to the next generation, wether being the son or by complete coincidence of sharing similar traits, others hold the actual same name. Should be 20 but the rat and mouse is taken as one. *All of the saviors in this generation actually have the same eye style, which makes them look very identical. ---- Saviors 2nd Generation / Sav Class Originally, the first generation of saviors are meant to be redesigned but ended up creating a whole new generation. In the series, they are selected by one of each town and to be a young one. They have to go through something memorable for their hometown or a great deed made to them. Instead of having 60 saviors, the roster has been cut down to 50. The total number of members are actually 51 because there are twins that are considered as one entry. From this point, all of the saviors recieves the Sav class title. Each Sav corresponds to a certain Elemental Aspect. The more notable difference is that all of the saviors from this point represent civilizations on earth. Trivia *Since the second generation, the first generation savior Chico is made female, breaking the gender balance. The second generation having only 50 members. *The first column of characters are actually the saviors that are passed on and/or redesigned. *Not in the previous generation, it's only this generation has water life included. This is also the same generation that has more wide range of species. *Bento, Mon, Alisa, Katie, Lace Claire and Ming have the same names as their first generation counterparts. The Class Batch of Patience Since the creator was in High School, he designed every student of his batch their anthro counterparts. Since then, he decides to put them into the series as a group but redecided that only some would make it into the actual series than every single one of them. Ever since that everyone has parted due to graduation in High School, most of them have alternate and separate lives in the world of Furria. All of the following are created, but only those in bold letters actually made it in the series. Every student, except Kira is included in the list.